


Ukatake Oneshots

by gaytrash____7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Self Harm, mentions of depression and suicide, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytrash____7/pseuds/gaytrash____7
Summary: A bunch of drabbles and oneshots for Karasuno’s coach and advisor.
Relationships: ukatake - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt= “Hey, hey, don’t fall. I’ve got you. It’s going to be okay.”  
Chapter Text  
Takeda had extreme depression. His life hit a rocky patch, and even though he clung to the lifeline, the rope was slowly coming apart. His thread, his connection, was fraying.  
A while ago, he had dreamed of marrying the man of his dreams. Ukai Keishin, his boyfriend of 2 years.  
“Hey, are you okay?” A sympathetic voice snapped him out of his trance. Takeda turned to look at Ukai.  
“Yeah, I’m okay. Why? Do I look not okay?” Takeda placed his hand over his beating heart in mock betrayal.  
Ukai lightly chuckled at his childish reaction. “Now I never said that! You just seem, well…” Ukai had always struggled to find the proper words in situations like this.  
“Out of it?” Takeda finished for him. The literature teacher had never been overly good with words, but not as bad as Ukai.  
“Yes, that’s it, forgive my bad grammar. I guess I’m a bit off today as well, huh” Ukai joked.  
Takeda only laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m fine. It’s just stress and, well… you know the deal.”  
Ukai suddenly became very, very worried. “Is it bad? How long? Do you need anything? Just let me know! How can I help?”  
Takeda just sighed. “Well for one thing, it’s not bad enough that I’ve completely collapsed yet. Two, it’s been around 45 minutes”  
Ukai’s eyes widened at this but said nothing.  
“Three, I’m alright for now, and four, just you being here is enough for me”.  
Ukai silently nodded but still got up to make a pot of tea and on his way back into their shared living room, he grabbed a pillow and blanket just in case. He briskly grabbed two mugs and poured the roasted dandelion tea into two mugs for himself and Takeda.  
What he saw when he got back shocked him to his core.  
Takeda was curled up in his favorite chair, silently crying to himself. He shuffled a bit but looked up when he heard Ukais footsteps.  
“O-oh! Keishin, I didn’t see you there. Haha, I must seem pretty pathetic right now, huh. Why do you put up with me? I mean, I’m just a bothersome dumbass, right.”  
Ukai almost dropped the glasses at that. Why would someone as wonderful as Takeda ever think that about himself? Ukai knew he had bad self esteem issues, but it was never this bad.  
“Ittetsu, why would you think that about yourself? You’re a wonderful person, anyone will agree. Ask the team, I guarantee you they can name at least 50 different things each.”  
Takeda sighed. “Well, that is where I have to disagree. I can hear, Keishin. I know people talk. I know they talk about me, the pathetically inadequate volleyball advisor. I know they ridicule me for being gay. I know.”  
With everything going on, these words made Ukai’s heart shatter into millions of fragments. He briskly walked over to his boyfriend, his lifeline, his one and only.  
Takeda gasped as Ukai lightly grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. It was a soft kiss, one of the light ones that made Takeda’s heart go wild. They broke apart and Ukai looked him in the eye.  
“Please, Ittetsu, snap out of it. So what if people talk? I swear, I will be your lifeline. I will pull you out of the tough points in your life. I will always be here for you.”  
They pulled each other into a hug. They stayed like that until Takeda fell asleep, and Ukai set him down on the couch.  
He placed the blanket over him and set the pillow under his head, placing a chaste kiss to his cheek then pulling away to put away the tea mugs.  
—————————————————————————

The next day, Ukai woke up to a shock. Takeda wasn’t in bed, which was expected since he was asleep on the couch, but when Ukai went to the living room, Takeda wasn’t there.  
He looked around, but then he saw the corner of a paper underneath a couch pillow. His eyes widened as he realized what it was.  
‘Oh shit, no no no this can’t be happening’ Ukai thought to himself. The paper was folded, the inside contained a suicide note.  
Dear World,  
I’d like you to know this was for a reason. You can find my body below the edge of the roof at the Hampton Inn on Raeford Rd. I have a few things to say. To the Karasuno volleyball team, great job guys. I hope you get to Nationals again! That'd be great. I know you can do it. No one can call you the Clipped Crows now. To my mom and dad, I love you guys but please be less homophobic. I couldn’t deal with it any longer, obviously. And to my dearest Keishin, don’t take this too harshly. Please don’t mourn, accept my decision please. I want you to know that I love you and thank you for keeping me alive for an extra year.  
Goodbye,  
Takeda Ittetsu

Ukai ran outside to his car, and briskly drove to the Hampton Inn. He bustled up the staircase to the roof, when he turned to face his loved ones back. Takeda was standing on the edge, looking down into the bushes.  
“Ittetsu, please don’t do this. I beg you.”  
“Oh, Keishin. Fancy seeing you here!”  
“Step away from the edge, please.” Ukai pleaded.  
Takeda smiled a grim, bittersweet grin through the tears. He turned back around and spread his arms, about to take the dive when Ukai grabbed his arm.  
Ukai pulled Takeda away from the edge, grabbing him into a hug and slowly sitting down. This moment was not unlike the night prior, with Ukai lightly combing his fingers through Takeda's tangles hair while Takeda cried and grasped onto Ukai, his lifeline.  
“Hey, hey, it’s okay. You didn’t fall, you’re safe now. I’m here.”  
Ukai gently pushed his lips onto his lovers, slowing the shaky sobs and tears coming from Takeda. They smiled at the bitter sweetness of the moment, and Ukai walked Takeda down into the building and away from the disaster our hotel, away from Raeford Road, and to their apartment where they could forget and improve from the traumatic experience.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one’s a fluff! Sorry if it’s shorter than the other one.

Prompt= “It’s 2 in the morning, what are you doing up?”  
Chapter Text  
Ukai could never just fall asleep. He would spend hours tossing and turning, texting people on his phone and working night shifts at the store. Everyone called him an insomniac, when he really just couldn’t sleep.  
Of course, he never told anyone. Especially not Takeda, his husband of 1 year. Ukai was sure Takeda would realize sooner or later, but the little cinnamon roll was oblivious.  
Takeda was having a nightmare one night and woke up in a cold sweat. He didn’t open his eyes though, causing Ukai to believe he was still asleep. Takeda felt a light hand on his arm as he was pulled into his husband's embrace.  
Takeda was confused. ‘Was Keishin still awake? What was he doing up at this hour?’ He brushed off the thoughts and slowly opened his eyes to check. Sure enough, we turned around to meet content yet worried eyes.  
“Are you okay? You seemed to be having a nightmare.” Ukai asked quietly. After all, it was almost 2:00 am.  
“It’s almost” Takeda checked his phone “2 in the morning. What are you doing awake?”  
Ukai was startled. ‘He really never noticed?’ “I, uh, I’ve got insomnia. I could never just fall asleep easy, even as a kid.”  
Takeda was...shocked, to say the least. “Why didn’t you tell me? I mean, it’s not an overly big deal, but I would have liked to know.”  
Ukai didn’t respond. He mumbled something quietly.  
“What was that? I didn't quite hear you, Keishin.”  
“I didn’t think anyone cared, honestly. The last time I told someone they tried to put me on some weird sleeping pill instead of actually looking into it.”  
Takeda’s face softened at these words. He held his arms out slightly. “Come here, you can tell me anything. I could listen to you talk about anything for hours.”  
Ukai simply stated “Well, at the moment I think I’m pretty tired. I’ll tell you in the morning.” Ukai let out a small yawn and curled into Takeda’s embrace.“Goodnight, darling.”  
“Goodnight mon amour. Sleep well.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fluff! This one’s also a bit short, sorry.

Prompt= “Your hair is soft.”  
Chapter Text  
There were many, many things Takeda loved about Ukai. One of them, maybe not the first, but not least, was his hair. The thick, long strands that would flop over his eyes when it wasn’t pulled back. Takeda could run his fingers through it for hours.  
One day, when Takeda got home, he saw Ukai slumped over the kitchen table with volleyball plans in front of him, fast asleep.  
Takeda practically squealed at the sight. It wasn’t every day that he would come home to this. This was a big opportunity for stress relief, so he quietly walked over and sat down beside Ukai.  
He slowly set his hand on Ukai’s head and started combing his fingers through the long strands. He was surprised when it was more smooth and silky than usual.  
He must have brushed it, Takeda thought.   
Ukai slightly shifted and regained consciousness to a familiar feeling. He soon realized that he had fallen asleep, and when Takeda came home he took a chance.  
“What’re you doing?” Ukai quietly grumbled, his voice thick from sleep.  
“Your hair is soft,” Takeda stated, completely telling the truth. It really was softer than anything he had felt in a while.  
Ukai was about to protest and sit up, but he couldn't bring himself to. The feeling of his lover combing through his hair was too relaxing to give up so soon.  
“I brushed it earlier. That’s why, I suppose.”  
“Why weren’t you wearing your headband? You’re almost always wearing it.”  
Ukai then remembered that fact. He had taken it off earlier to brush his hair, but he must have forgotten to put it back on.  
“I took it off earlier to brush my hair, duh.”  
“Oh, right. I guess I forgot to have any common logic, huh.” Takeda joked.  
They stayed like that for a while, simply enjoying each others presence and relaxation. Eventually, they both fell asleep in the kitchen.  
The next morning, when Ukai got up, he was surprised to awaken at the kitchen table. He felt the warmth and presence of Takeda behind him, and Ukai smiled slightly.  
It was a Saturday, and his mother was running the shop, so why get up now? He slowly rose and carried Takeda into their bed.   
After situating themselves, he pulled Takeda into a tight embrace.  
“Goodnight and good morning, Ittetsu. Sleep well.”  
Takeda shifted slightly and smiled in his sleep. All was well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is an angst, sorry.

Prompt= “If I could, I would kiss away all of your scars”  
Chapter Text  
Ukai was feeling bad that day. His depression decided to make itself known, and he almost had a panic attack. Unfortunately, Ukai had only one way to deal with this when Takeda, his husband, wasn’t home.  
Cutting. It was not a good idea, but it was the only one Ukai had. So, naturally, he went home and sifted through his drawer of nik-naks and pencils until he saw the small blade of a pencil sharpener.  
He took it out of the drawer and exposed his left arm. Dozens of small white and pink lines ran through it, the scars of his past.  
Ukai grimly smiled and laced the blade on his wrist, before quickly and harshly jerking it off his arm,making a small red slice below his elbow.  
The first cut was always the hardest. So, after that first slice, Ukai tended to go a bit wild with his cutting. He positioned the sharp utensil on his arm again and made a few more slices.  
After around 5 cuts, Ukai was tired of it. He walked into the bathroom and rinsed his arm, slightly wincing at the pain. He bandaged up the wound and covered it with his sleeve.  
It started with a light chuckle. After around 2 minutes, Ukai was clenching his gut in laughter. Ukai wasn’t sure why, but he just did. He found it absurdly funny.  
It only stopped when he heard the front door open and close. Takeda was home.  
“Keishin, I’m home from work! I picked up groceries too, so you can check that off the to do list!”  
Ukai quickly pushed himself up off the bed, wincing at the pain of the fresh wounds.  
“Hey Ittetsu!” Ukai greeted his husband when he got downstairs.  
“Hello again, Keishin! How are you today?” Takeda asked with a grin.  
“Honestly? Today wasn’t very good. It’s getting worse.”  
Takeda’s grin fell. “W-worse?” He choked out, surprised at the sudden mood change in the room.   
Takeda lightly grabbed Ukai’s arm, dropping it in surprise when Ukai pulled back slightly and wore a painful expression on his usually calm face.  
“Oh, no. Keishin, I thought you told me you had stopped.” Takeda knew what this all was about. Ukai had cut again.  
“I, well, I did stop. But then, my depression started acting up and I couldn’t take it. I’m sorry.”  
“I’ll forgive you this time, but you seriously need to stop. How many?”  
Ukai didn’t respond, only shifted and turned his head away.  
“Keishin, how many?” Takeda was getting overly worried. He was frightened that it was like the first time, when Ukai had almost 20 scars running over his arm.  
“... five. Five small scars.”   
“Okay, glad it wasn’t overly many. But please, try to stop. You know I’m here for you.”  
“I know. I really am sorry, I would have called but I didn’t want to bother you.”  
“It’s okay, but remember, I always have time for you!”  
Ukai chuckled lightly at these words. “I know. Come on, let’s go to bed. It’s getting late.”   
Takeda checked a clock. It was already 1:00 in the morning! “Wow, yeah, definitely bed time.”  
Ukai led them both up the stairs into their bedroom where they got ready for bed. Ukai got ready first and flopped into the bed. Takeda soon followed, pulling back the covers to enjoy the warmth they provided.  
Takeda lightly grabbed Ukai’s arm and left chaste kisses all over the scarred areas.   
“I wish I could kiss away all your scars.”  
Ukai gave a hum of agreement and caught Takeda’s lips with his own after a few minutes. Takeda pulled away after a minute and layed his head down on the pillows.  
“I love you so much. Goodnight, Keishin.”  
“Goodnight Ittetsu. I love you to the moon and back.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one’s a fluff, I hope you like it!

Prompt=“My family thinks we’re dating.”  
Chapter Text  
One thing Ukai had never cared about was other people’s opinions. He just honestly did not care in the slightest. He did know, however, that Takeda did care, as he was always fussing about such things.  
Takeda was really self conscious about a rumor spreading around. It was about him, which made it even worse! The rumor was that he was gay.  
While it wasn’t entirely not true, he didn’t appreciate people talking about it all the time. It seemed like wherever he went, the comments followed. Honestly, while he didn’t appreciate it, he appreciated that he didn’t have to worry about coming out now.  
The issue was the decision to either let the comments grow or come out properly and get called slurs instead of just, “Look there’s the gay teacher” and whatnot.  
Sometimes, he would just talk to his walls about it. Takeda knew it was best to tell people about his problems, but his walls just accepted. They didn’t give any output, but they didn’t ridicule him either.  
Ukai knew about the rumors too, partially because he was part of one. The rumor had somehow grown into “Takeda is gay for Ukai” and they followed him now too.  
Again, the rumors were not wrong. Ukai had wished they were true, because he had liked the teacher ever since they had met. It was the persistence that drew him in, and now it was the personality that kept him.  
Ukai’s family soon found out. Of course, Ukai had lied about not knowing about it but his mother saw right through the lie.  
“Keishin, you obviously know about them. I’ve seen you flinch whenever it’s brought up.”   
“Mom, I can tell you, I have no idea what this is about. Besides, it’s not like I want them to be true or anything. Nope, haha, I’m not gay. I don’t think I am at least.” Ukai answered, slightly mumbling the last part.  
His mother raised an eyebrow. “Okay then Keishin, whatever you say. I’m going to get groceries now, I’ll be back soon!”  
“Bye, Mom. I’ll talk to you later.”  
At that moment, when his mother left, a certain teacher decided to drop by the store. Takeda walked through the door right when Ukai’s lunch break started as always, just like clockwork.   
“Good afternoon Ukai!” Takeda happily greeted his friend and wished for his heart to stop beating so loudly. He was quite nervous, as the person he had a crush on for months was sitting right in front of him.  
Ukai failed to notice, and Takeda was going to keep it that way. Control yourself Ittetsu, everything will be fine.  
“Afternoon Takeda. How are you today?”  
“Well, personally, my day has not been overly bad! Not good per say, but not bad!”  
“That’s… good, I guess. As long as it wasn’t a shitty day.”  
“How are you, Ukai?”  
“Eh. The store’s been pretty boring today. My mother stopped by to talk for a bit though.”  
“Oh. What’d she say?”  
Oh, how much Ukai wanted to say. He wanted to confess then and there, just for Takeda’s small head tilt and a curious shine in his eyes. “Uh, nothing much. She was asking about the shop's growth since I took over. There hasn’t been much, if you were wondering.”  
“Oh, okay then! Uh, I have a question if it’s alright with you.”  
“Knock yourself out. What is it?”  
Takeda leaned in and whispered the question. “Do you know about the rumors?”  
Ukai’s heart dropped. Oh course I do, I’m part of them! I have to ask, are they true? Because if so then I would kiss you right here, right now.  
Of course, he answered with a lame “Yeah, but not really. My family does though.”  
“Oh? Well ain’t that something.” Takeda said with a slightly dejected glance to the floor.  
“My family thinks we’re dating. Absurd, huh.” Ukai said with a slight blush.  
Takeda replied with a small smile and mumbled something Ukai couldn’t hear.  
“What was that? I didn’t hear you.”  
“I said, well the rumors are true and would you like us to be?”  
This shocked Ukai. He was scared to ask, but he could answer.  
“God yes. I’ve liked you since I met you, Takeda.”  
“Good. I guess I can do this now.” Takeda replied with a smirk, standing up and walking over to Ukai. He wrapped his arms around the sitting mans neck and kissed him slowly and gently.  
Only one sentence could flip through Ukai’s thoughts. Holy heck this is actually happening oh my god.   
Takeda eventually pulled away for breath and smiled at Ukai. “Was that okay?”  
“Y-yeah, it was great. Could, uh, could I kiss you again?” Ukai said slowly, stumbling over a few words.  
“Yeah, sure. It’s fine by me!”  
Ukai slowly pulled Takeda down closer and looked him in the eye for approval before reconnecting their lips. He smiled softly into the gentle kiss, closing his eyes in satisfaction.  
Takeda unconnected them to let out three words.   
“I love you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one’s a fluff!

Prompt= “Aww, are you hiding under the blanket because you’re blushing?”  
Takeda had recently started dating the love of his life, Ukai. There had been a rumor of them dating for a while now, but now that it was finally happening, it was like a dream come true.  
Ukai had been a bit of a flirt since they met, but once he learned feelings were recuperated, he took it up a notch. Whenever he saw Takeda outside of school, he would blow a kiss at him or gently smack his ass.  
It drove Takeda insane, in a good way. He wasn’t used to the affection, especially at this rate. He had only had a girlfriend once, but it didn’t feel right, naturally, seeing as he was gay.  
One day, Takeda had a lot of lesson plans and grading to do. It was almost 8 when he left work. When Takeda got home, Ukai was sitting on the kitchen counter eating a granola bar.  
“Welcome back, darling. Didn’t think you’d be home so late.” Ukai greeted his boyfriend with a very casual flutter of his eyelashes as he took a bite from the granola bar.  
“Hey Keishin. Let me guess, that was the last one.” Takeda raised an eyebrow at Ukai’s behavior, but the nickname still caused him to blush slightly.  
“Nope. There’s one left. How are you today, Ittetsu~?” Ukai asked, the syllables of Takeda’s first name rolling off his tongue sweetly, causing him to blush deeper.  
Takeda’s face might as well have been strawberry red at this point. “U-um, I’m doing quite well. How are you today, Keishin?”  
Ukai took another bite, chewing slowly as he thought of his response. “Well, my day’s better now that you're home. I got the day off, self care day. Would you like to watch a movie with me?”  
Takeda slowly answered with a shaky “S-sure, Keishin. Which one?”  
Ukai held up a box. The movie was The Princess Bride, which Takeda hadn’t seen in years. “I remembered you saying once that you liked this movie, so I thought it would be good for today.”  
Takeda smiled, finally controlling his voice more now. “I think that’s a great idea. Let’s do it!”  
They spent the next 10 minutes getting ready. Ukai grabbed a few pillows and blankets, while Takeda made honey lemon tea and set up the movie. After they settled in, they made sure that nothing else was needed and pressed play.  
The movie itself was fine. It was Ukai’s commentary, not even on the movie that made Takeda less than fine. It wasn’t that he didn’t love the comments, it was that one comment and he was blushing hard, and that only made Ukai laugh, and his laughs were contagious. They paused the movie no less than 3 times just to laugh.  
After the movie ended, Takeda stretched his arms and got comfortable under the blanket.   
“Well don’t you look comfortable, Ittetsu. You look like a little angel, did you know that?” Ukai said sweetly, trying to get Ittetsu to blush again. He couldn’t help it, the smaller man was just so adorable!  
As expected, Takeda’s face flushed yet again. He didn’t respond except for turning over and burying his face into the pillow while pulling the blanket over his head.  
“Aww, are you hiding under the blanket because you’re blushing? How cute~.” Ukai cooed, waiting to see how Takeda would respond.  
After a few minutes, Takeda turned back around. He slowly stood and walked over to where Ukai was, still blushing slightly. He sat back down next to him and pulled the taller man in for a kiss.  
Ukai was shocked, but happily returned the kiss. Eventually they both had to breathe, but still rested their foreheads against each other. They both smiled and smiling turned into laughter.   
At some point Takeda fell off the couch, causing Ukai to laugh harder and pull him back up. Eventually the laughter subsided into large, toothy smiles and adoring, lingering stares into each other's eyes.  
Ukai then turned and picked Takeda up, causing Takeda to squeal in shock but soon relax into Ukai’s gentle touch. They both smiled and softly kissed again, bumping into the wall as they did so. Ukai carried Takeda into their room, where they cuddled and fell asleep for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one’s a fluff.

Prompt= “I vote today to be a pajama day.”  
It was a Saturday in the middle of October. School was back, and Takeda was very stressed. He had gotten his class roster, and his class was full of the type of kids who don’t turn in work, and almost never pay attention.  
Takeda had needed a self care day for a while. Ever since August when school started, he had been overworked. Every day, he stayed up late to grade late work, or message students to inform them they were failing because of missing work.  
Ukai had noticed as soon as school started that Takeda almost always had bags under his eyes and walked sluggishly. Ukai was worried, and wanted to help.  
Seeing as it was a Saturday, they decided to sleep in. Ukai woke up first and carefully stretched, being cautious as not to wake his husband of 9 months.  
Ukai left a soft kiss on Takeda’s nose and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. He decided on cinnamon rolls in honor of the weekend, and left them in the oven to bake.   
Takeda woke up to the smell of vanilla and cinnamon. When he fully gained consciousness, he walked down the stairs, slightly wincing at the cold hardwood floors. He walked into the kitchen and slowly wrapped his arms around Ukai’s waist, who seemed not to notice him walk into the room.  
“Good morning, Ittetsu! I made cinnamon rolls for breakfast! Would you like to do the cream?” Ukai greeted Takeda with a loving smile as he lightly grabbed his husband’s hands in his own.  
Takeda stifled a yawn. “Morning, Keishin, thanks. Sure, I can help out.”  
Keishin smiled and handed Takeda the plate with frosting on the side in a bowl. “Here you go! Would you like me to do half?”  
“No, no. It’s okay! You can do a quarter if you’d like, though!” Takeda answered with a small laugh.   
Takeda finished frosting the pastry’s then passed them over to Ukai again to finish baking them.  
When Ukai closed the oven, Takeda pulled Ukai towards him and gave him a gentle kiss.   
“So, I was thinking, I have an idea.” Ukai said with a small smile.  
“Go ahead, what’s the idea?” Takeda asked warily. The last idea was yoga, and that didn’t end well.  
“What if, hear me out, we took a self care day? You need to relax, I need to spend time with you, it’s the perfect plan!”  
Takeda slightly raised an eyebrow before finally letting out a small chuckle. “Okay, sure, let’s have a self care day. It’ll be good to take a break.”  
Ukai smiled and lightly booped Takeda on the nose.  
“Okay, first order of business. We need to take a vote. Regular clothing or pajamas? I’m voting for pajamas, personally.”  
Takeda weighed the two options carefully. While pajamas would be more comfortable, regular clothes would be more acceptable if they had surprise company. He eventually decided on the one that made the most sense.  
“I vote today to be a pajama day.”  
Ukai snapped and gave Takeda a thumbs up. “Sounds good! So, what movie should we watch? I’m thinking either Despicable Me, or Pokémon. Of course, 10 Things I Hate About You is always a good one.”  
Takeda decided immediately. “Let’s watch that last one! It sounds cool.”  
Ukai nodded. “Alrighty then, one movie coming up. Do you want a blanket?”  
Takeda shook his head. “No, I’m okay. Do you need a blanket?”  
Ukai laughed and grabbed one from the closet, just in case. “Ready to start the movie, Ittetsu?” He asked with a smile on his face, sitting down next to Takeda and leaning on his shoulder.  
Takeda smiled and kissed Ukai. “I was born ready, Keishin. Now press play!” Ukai smiled and obliged, pressing the start button and snuggling in closer to Takeda.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while! Things have been hectic with the quarantine, so I haven’t got many chances. This one’s an angst and a fluff, I may do a second one soon.

Prompt= “He wouldn’t love me anyways. He’s not stupid.”  
That day was going fine, Takeda had just bought groceries and came home from work. He made dinner, and he relaxed and watched a movie. He was a bit frightened though, because the next day was his birthday.  
Of course, he didn’t tell anybody but that’s besides the point. He was frightened because he knew that nobody knew, and he was going to pass through the day like any other, except he might make cookies since he had the ingredients.  
Either way, he didn’t expect this. It was his 30th birthday, and on his doorstep was a small card. The card was addressed to him, with no note.  
Obviously, he opened it. It was quite sweet, and in perfect cursive. When he got to the bottom, he saw a name that shocked him.  
Ukai Keishin, the coach of the Karasuno volleyball team, his crush, had sent him a birthday card. He hadn’t noticed, but there was also a small bouquet of flowers. Of course, he decided to look into the types.  
It was quite striking, consisting of daffodils, gloxinias, gardenias, jonquils, and red tulips. Takeda thought it was quite sweet, although he never looked at the meanings of the flowers.  
He decided to place the bouquet in a vase, to keep it alive for longer. He sprinkled sugar inside to let it get food as well, since photosynthesis couldn’t happen. Takeda smiled to himself, thinking only of the happiness that someone remembered.  
Wait. He didn’t tell anyone. How did Ukai know? Takeda read through the card again, sighing in relief when he found out that it said that he got his birthdate from the team registration cards.  
Still, it made Takeda happy for someone to know. He had always felt a bit sad, seeing as he always forgot to tell people his birthday, so they never knew. How could he expect them to?   
Either way, he still spent the day as planned. He made a batch of cookies, even making some heart shaped, and relaxed. He was glad his birthday was a Sunday.  
Takeda decided that he would give Ukai some cookies the following Monday. He accidentally didn’t eat the heart ones, so he frosted them and wrapped them up to give to his friend.  
Ukai woke up that morning and smiled. He didn’t actually get Takeda’s birthday from the books, Takeda told him the other day at practice. Still, he decided to tell him that he got it from the books for some reason. He seemed pretty tied at the time, so he didn’t want to worry him.  
He had invited his friend, Shimada, over to a coffee shop. He took a sip to cool his nerves.  
His friend Shimada smiled at him.  
“Hey, you okay over there? Looking a bit red.”  
Ukai realized he was blushing. He really liked Takeda, but was it a crush? No, it couldn’t be. Could it? He took another sip, grimacing at the taste.  
“I’m fine, I’m fine. How about you?”  
“Eh, I’ve been better. Wait, why were you blushing?” Sudden realization hit him.   
“Wait, is it because of that teacher guy that helped coach the team? Bro you’re in love with him, it’s plain to see. Did you just now realize your feelings?”  
Ukai blushed a bit more at the mention of Takeda, taking another sip before answering.  
“N-no! Why would you think that?” Dammit voice, you betrayed me. He mentally scolded himself, upset for being so irrational.  
Shimada gave a smug smirk. “Okay then, keep telling yourself that. You definitely like him though. He seems to like you to. Welp, only one thing to do now.”  
Shimada smiled like an idiot. Ukai’s eyes widened in realization.  
“Wait, no, sto-“ Ukai started, but was cut off by his friend.  
“Ukai and Takeda, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes-“  
“Alright you can stop now. God, you’re so immature. Besides, he wouldn’t love me.” Ukai mumbled the last bit, forcing Shimada to make him repeat himself.  
“Okay buddy, what’d you say? Didn’t quite catch that.”  
“I said, he wouldn’t love me anyways. He’s not stupid.” Ukai’s voice broke at the end as he felt hot tears stream down his face. He was crying, for the first time in over 3 years. He finished off his cup to hide his tears.  
“Woah, I didn’t mean to offend you. I’m sorry. Let’s get you home now, buddy.”  
Ukai sniffed and agreed. “Yeah, you go home. I can drive.”  
Shimada gave a worried glance and shrugged. “If you insist! See you tomorrow for practice!” He left the coffee shop, throwing away his cup.  
Right when Shimada left, Takeda walked in. He spotted his friend right away and waved.  
Ukai gave a weak smile and waved back. Suddenly, Takeda looked worried. Oh, right, Ukai had been crying. He forgot. Takeda ordered and grabbed his cup.  
Ukai gulped as Takeda walked over and sat down beside him. He seemed very, very worried.  
“Are you okay Ukai? You’re crying.” Takeda asked, taking a small sip of his coffee.  
Ukai wiped his tears, smiling slightly before answering. “Yeah, I’m okay. What about you? Your cheeks are red.”  
Takeda blushed slightly more. “Oh, I was just smiling. These are for you, by the way.” Takeda handed Ukai a bag of frosted heart cookies.  
Ukai gave Takeda a small smile and graciously took them. “Thank you! What are they for?” Ukai’s eyes widened in realization as he remembered the bouquet of flowers, all representing unrequited love, love, or marriage and happiness. His face flushed as he took another sip of coffee.  
“For the bouquet! Thank you, by the way, it’s quite lovely.”  
Ukai sighed in relief, Takeda didn’t know the meanings of them. He smiled again.   
You’re welcome! Happy birthday again, I guess.”  
Takeda smiled and finished his coffee. “Thanks! I guess I’ll see you tomorrow for practice. Bye Ukai!”  
Ukai smiled and waved. “Bye, Takeda. Have a good birthday!”  
Takeda smiled a bit wider. “Have a good day!” He turned and walked out the door, skipping a bit as he walked home.  
Ukai, of course, decided to text Takeda after around 30 minutes.  
Text Messages  
Takeda Ittetsu (❤️?)  
Hey, how are you?  
I’m pretty good, you?  
A bit tired, but overall not bad. Happy birthday!  
Thanks, I guess it’s been pretty great so far.  
I’m glad. There’s something I wanted to tell you.  
What is it?  
Here, let’s meet at the park in 5. It’ll be better to say out loud.  
Okay, see you in 5!

Ukai couldn’t believe he was doing this. He grabbed his hoodie and put back on his headband, then briskly running out the door to go to see Takeda.  
Takeda unlocked his door and walked to the park, smiling slightly. He wondered if he would confess to Ukai today.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of the previous chapter!

They both walked briskly to the park. Takeda’s apartment was only a couple blocks away, and Ukai was only around 5 minutes from the park while walking.  
Takeda arrived first. His eyes sweeper the scene, eventually landing on a park bench a few feet away. He sat down and waited for Ukai to arrive.  
Ukai was at the park, finally. His gut seemed to squirm, and his breathing was shallow. He let the air swirl into his lungs with deep breaths, trying to wash the nervousness away.  
Takeda looked around a bit to search for Ukai, and he spotted him a few feet away.   
“Hey Ukai! How are you?”  
Ukai’s head swivelled around searching for the voice. His eyes eventually landed on Takeda, and his nervousness grew.  
“I’m good, how are you?” Ukai said lamely, feeling his head slowly swim through the possibilities and he cringed, thinking of how Takeda could never like someone like him. He’d obviously be rejected.  
Takeda’s face shone with a small smile. “I’m pretty good! Hey, would you like to walk through the park with me?”  
“Uhh… sure, let’s do it!” Ukai responded. He walked over to Takeda and let him lead the way.  
“So, what did you need to talk to me about?” Takeda asked, smiling lightly at Ukai.  
Ukai felt his heart drop. He needed to say something now, but his vocal chords were knotted.  
“I… uhh…” Ukai hesitated all of a sudden. His head swiveled as he searched for the noise. He looked behind him and Takeda and saw a biker coming for them full speed!  
“Look out!”  
Ukai quickly grabbed Takeda and pulled him out of the way, yet causing them both to slip on the slick pavement.  
They were falling. Ukai quickly flipped them so Takeda would land on him and not take the fall. Ukai wrapped his arms around Takeda out of instinct in an attempt to keep him safe and out of harm.  
They crashed in the grass, landing softly with Takeda atop Ukai.  
Takeda felt his breath hitch. He felt like he should take the chance, but embarrassment outweighed everything else as he quickly scrambled to get off Ukai so as to ensure his safety.  
“Oh my gosh, are you okay?!” Takeda asked, noticing how Ukai rubbed the back of his head slightly.  
It felt like a bomb had gone off in Ukai’s head. He had a headache, and on top of it now it’s bruised. At least Takeda is safe.  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Are you okay is the real question.” Ukai responded. He was still worried, his headache could wait.  
Takeda felt small tears prick into his eyes. He laughed lightly. “Always he gentleman,” he teased Ukai. “Yeah, I’m good. You had quite the fall though. Here, let’s head home.”  
Ukai realized that this would be his only chance. “Takeda, I”   
He was cut off by the feeling of soft lips against his own. It was only a short second before Takeda pulled away.  
They both blushed. “Sorry, sorry, I should go. Sorry that was really stupid of me I shouldn’t have done that sorry sorry.” Takeda rambled, while Ukai stood dumbfounded. He looked up at Takeda, causing his quiet yet frantic speech to go on hold.  
Ukai stepped slightly closer, and recaptured Takeda’s lips again in a soft, yet feeling-invoking kiss. Takeda drank in the feeling, not knowing when he would ever feel these sparks going off inside again.  
Ukai pulled back slightly, smiling at Takeda. “I… I like you a lot Takeda. Would you like to go out with me on Sunday?”  
Takeda smiled a bit brighter, his featured enhanced with a soft blush against his light skin. “I’d be more than happy to!”   
Ukai smiled and gave Takeda a small peck on the cheek, then turned and walked away a few paces.  
“Bye Ukai! See you Sunday!”   
Ukai turned around cheekily with a smirk. “It’s a date~.” He then waved and headed home.  
Takeda felt his breath hitch as he was hit by all these emotions. He slowly lifted his fingers to his lips, which still slightly tingled from the feeling. He smiled to himself.   
“It’s a date.” He whispered, walking home with a slight spring in his step. Life was going good. All his dreams were coming true.   
“A date. How fun!”


	10. Authors Note

Hey y’all, I just wanted to ask if y’all would prefer fluff or angst next. If you’ve got a preference then please say so in the comments. If you’ve got any prompts you’d like to see written about then you can add those too! Thank you!

Ps. I’m posting another chapter today, so stay tuned if you’d like. Or don’t, that’s chill too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, sorry.

Prompt= “How do you defeat a monster without becoming one?”  
Ukai sat up quietly from the bed he shared with Takeda to check the clock. It was 1:39 in the morning, and he still couldn’t fall asleep. He looked over behind him to see Takeda asleep and snoring softly, arms tangled in an extra blanket.  
Ukai smiled to himself, turning back over and attempting sleep, when the usual… interesting thoughts came. He quietly whispered a few.  
“Why do we exist? Does a god truly exist or did we somehow create ourselves through evolution? Can people actually communicate with the dead? If I died, would anyone miss me?”  
Ukai didn’t notice a Takeda turn over and stir from his sleep, listening to Ukai quietly ramble on.   
“How do you defeat a monster without becoming one yourself?” Ukai asked, then proceeded to sigh and look over at Takeda. He startled slightly at the sight of Takeda, fully awake, staring at him confusedly and humored.  
“How… how long have you been up and listening to me?” Ukai asked quietly, still a bit shocked.  
Takeda simply blinked. “Not long. Where do you come up with these things?” Takeda asked, curious for the answer.  
Ukai swallowed and tried to plan out an answer. Once it hits 1:30 my mind goes full crackhead Ukai thought, before finally settling on one.  
“I guess they just show up sometimes. I’m actually kind of curious for an answer for some.”  
Takeda nodded. “Well, I’m going to head back to bed. Have you been able to fall asleep?”  
Ukai turned away and stared at the bed for a minute. “My, that is some lovely sewing skills on the blanket, am I right Ittetsu hahaha….ha...ha.” Ukai tried to change the topic and failed miserably.  
He sighed. “No, I haven't been able to sleep.” Ukai stated, before finally dropping his head onto the pillow to attempt rest.  
Takeda glanced at him, promptly wrapping his arms around Ukai’s waist. “Then we’ll have to fix that!” Takeda stated, before lightly laying his head on Ukai’s chest.  
“Goodnight Keishin! Sleep well, if you can,” Takeda said, softly humming in attempt to lull Ukai into slumber,  
“Goodnight Ittetsu. I'll try. I love you!”  
“I love you too!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one’s a fluff! I hope you enjoy it!

Prompt= “Tell me a story.”  
The final match had arrived. Karasuno was going up against Shiritorizawa, and it was the final point. Everyone was on the edge of their seat, waiting for the ball to drop.  
Ukai slightly bit his lip in anticipation. The ball was falling, falling, but it was shortly received. He let out a small sigh and snuck a glance at Takeda, his lover of 2 years.  
Takeda’s face clenched, slightly tightening when the ball just wouldn’t seem to drop. In his peripheral vision, he saw Ukai glance at him and smile.  
Takeda simply turned his head slightly and smiled back, before returning to the game. The ball dropped once more.   
Only this time, it stayed down.  
The entire stadium lit up with cheers, all in excitement that Karasuno was heading up to nationals. Even the ones on Shiritorizawa’s side still clapped politely, as Karasuno cheered and came together.  
Later that night, after everyone had gone home, Ukai decided to attempt dinner for him and Takeda.  
He walked through the door, taking his hoodie off and rolling up his sleeves as he sat off to work.   
He made sure to slice the carrots, and green onions, as well as a variety of other vegetables to put inside of the dumplings with the meat. He carefully set it all inside each dough sphere, then pinched each one into small dumplings.   
Ukai set them in the oven and waited for the timer to go off. Just as it was about to, he heard the TV turn on.  
Huh. I guess Takeda is getting ready. I wonder which one we’ll watch tonight?  
Ukai’s thoughts were confirmed when he heard Takeda call for him.  
“Hey Keishin, are you going to watch the movie with me? It’s the Never Ending Story!” Takeda asked, slightly sitting up from his place on the couch.  
“I’ll be there in a second, I’m making dinner.” Ukai responded, carefully removing the tray of food from the oven. He set it on a cooling rack as he took out plates and cups for their drinks.  
Takeda slowly stood from the couch, thinking he could help. Ukai only picked him up and set him down in the small blanket nest Takeda had created earlier.  
“I’ll be fine, no need to worry.” Ukai said, briskly walking towards the kitchen to check on the dumpling. Once they had cooled, he set them on the plate and brought them in just as Takeda started the movie.  
Ukai planted a small kiss on Takeda’s cheek, reveling in the subtle pink that dusted Takeda’s face.  
After the movie had ended, they both went upstairs to get ready for bed. Once they had finished showering and getting in sleeping clothes, Takeda flopped into the bed. He quickly resituated himself, pulling the covers higher in the chill of the fan.   
Ukai lay beside him, giving Takeda another short kiss on the cheek and he pulled the covers up.  
Just as he turned to fade into a dreamless slumber, Takeda slightly poked him.  
“Can you tell me a story?” Takeda whispered, “I can’t sleep.”  
Ukai flipped himself back over and told Takeda of a short tale he had heard once.   
“You wish for a story, eh? Well then, a story you shall get. Once upon a time, there lived a boy, his name was Todd. Todd was the village fool. Everyone laughed and made fun of him, all because he was gay. His parents forced him to do all the chores in the house, using the argument of ‘you won’t have a woman one day, so be prepared.’ Todd would only comply, even when tears pricked to his eyes. One day, he saw a letter. It was a letter for a ball, hosted by the prince of a faraway land. Rumor had it he was pansexual. Todd knew it was his chance, so he sewed himself a set of dress robes for the gala. He knew where the location was, and he briskly walked there. Once he opened the door, his eyes immediately searched for the prince who had invited him. He looked and saw a male, around his age, playing in the corner. ‘What are you doing?’ He asked, looking at the boy. His eyes widened as he realized the boy was the prince. They looked at each other and felt sparks fly. ‘I’m Eric’ the prince stated, before extending his hand to Todd who lifted him up. They then flew away in a golden carriage, living happily ever after. The end.”  
Ukai looked over at Takeda, who seemed to have fallen into a slumber. Ukai smiled to himself then turned over and rested his head on the pillow.  
He slowly drifted off, into dreams of castles and Takeda.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all sorry for not posting for a while. Not quite sure if this one is fluff or angst, but I tried! I’ll have more chapters out really soon.

Prompt= “Don’t say a word, just dance with me.”  
It was their second anniversary. Takeda took the day off, and Ukai had his mother watch the store for the day. Everything had been perfect.  
That morning, they woke up and got ready. Takeda made coffee cake for breakfast, and Ukai helped set the table and got coffee together for them both. They are at peace and laugh with each other at jokes nobody would understand except them.  
Takeda smiled at Ukai and couldn’t help but laugh. He had a bit of cinnamon on his nose and it was quite cute.  
Ukai smiled. “What happened? Is there something on my face?”   
Takeda just laughed again and leaned in and kissed Ukai on the nose, licking off the cinnamon. Ukai seemed very confused.  
“Did...did you just lick me?” Ukai asked, angling his head slightly to enunciate his confusion.  
Takeda smiled and said, “You had cinnamon on your nose. Now you don’t!” He finished with a grin, so bright that Ukai couldn’t help but smile along.  
That was when Ukai got an idea. “Hey, would you like to go somewhere with me? It’ll be just us two.”   
Takeda pondered it for a moment. “Sure, why not? I mean, I’ll get to be with you!”  
Ukai had been talking about his childhood hot spot, the one place he loved. Ukai had never told anyone about it, so Takeda would be the only one who knew. It was an open field framed with trees, almost always having a subtle breeze that made the limbs shake.  
Ukai smiled and grabbed Takeda’s hand, pulling him up and in for a quick kiss. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”  
Takeda smiled and allowed Ukai to pull him to the car, and they drove the winding roads. When they stopped, they got ice cream cones at a small ice cream parlor on the way.  
Ukai smiled at Takeda from across the parlor table. Takeda had looked so perfect then, laughing and smiling. Ukai then realized he had a spot of mint ice cream on his nose.  
It was only fair to repay Takeda from that morning, so he leaned over and kissed it off. Takeda laughed again.  
“I must have had ice cream on my nose, sorry about that!”  
“Ittetsu, why are you apologizing? There’s no need to, especially since you look so adorable.”  
Takeda blushed a bit. “Come on, let’s go to this place you’ve told me nothing about.”  
Ukai only smiled, and then they were off again in the car. 5 minutes later they were there.  
Takeda smiled and looked around. He felt the cool wind on his back, urging him into the field. He chose a spot and took in the view. The field was dotted with small flowers, and the pollen in the air danced around him.  
Ukai watched as his husband looked around, before sitting down beside him. They smiled at each other as Ukai grabbed Takeda’s hand.  
They sat like that for an hour, telling more jokes and quoting movies, shows, and bands. After a while, they ended up laying on their backs, watching as the clouds and sun moved across the sky.  
“That one looks like a turtle, and that one looks like a dragon! What do you think, Keishin?” Takeda asked, looking at Ukai.  
“I think that one looks a bit like a frog. That reminds me of a cat.” Ukai answered slowly, pointing at the clouds as he went.  
“Hey, Keishin, I got an idea. Come here.” Takeda said as he stood up, wiping the grass off his trousers.  
Ukai stood up and allowed Takeda to grab his hand and slowly start to rock them into a dance.  
“What are you doing?” Ukai asked quizzically.  
“Don’t say a word, just dance with me.” Takeda answered, singing a song they both knew.  
Ukai soon realized it as “For Forever”, from Dear Evan Hansen. He slowly started singing along, their voices mingling in perfect harmony.  
They twirled, and sung, and ran across the field, Ukai dipping when Takeda sung the lyrics, “And suddenly I feel the branch give way.”, and dropping him slowly as he sung “I’m on the ground.”.  
After a while they stopped giggling and a tear ran down Takeda’s cheek at this point. Ukai wiped it away and pulled him into a hug as they just swayed for the rest of the song. “Two friends, true friends, on a perfect day.” Takeda sang, holding the final note.  
Ukai and Takeda smiled at one another, before deciding to go back home. “It’s for the best, and did you notice the field was just like the one in the song?” Takeda asked.  
“I didn’t notice!” Ukai answered, before starting the car and heading home. They drove the roads, passed the parlor known as “A la Mode” and got home.  
Takeda immediately flopped onto the couch, face first, while Ukai laughed at him. They spent the last hours of light watching Bambi, then went to their bed.  
“Goodnight Keishin. Sleep well.” Takeda said with a small yawn.  
“Goodnight Ittetsu. I love you.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, here’s a super short fluff. Sorry for the length, I’ll make up for it with future stories.

Prompt= “Where are you going?” “We ran out of chips and instant noodles.” “It’s 1 in the morning.”  
Chapter Text  
It was late at night, and Ukai had grown hungry. Yeah, he was a bit tired, but the hunger outweighed it.  
He lightly sat up in bed and pushed the blankets off him. He slowly stood and walked carefully over to the door.  
Ukai went over to the fridge, and nothing seemed to appeal to him. He opened up the pantry.  
Some chips sound good right now. Or maybe some instant noodles, he thought, scanning the shelves. Absolutely no chips, or noodles at all.   
Ukai sighed and looked areound the kitchen for his keys. He walked upstairs to grab his jacked, shocked when he saw Takeda awake and staring at the ceiling.  
Takeda’s head snapped to the side when he heard footsteps, as he noticed the absence of Ukai next to him.  
“Uhh… this is a dream Ittetsu. Go back to bed,” Ukai said, panicking.  
“I think I know when I’m in a dream Keishin. Why do you have your jacket? It’s late, come back to bed.”  
“I’m going out, I’ll see you in a bit.”  
Takeda raised an eyebrow slightly. “Where are you going?”  
Ukai shifted his weight as he answered, “We ran out of chips and instant noodles. I’m going out to the store to grab some.”  
Takeda gave Ukai a blank stare, before reaching over to grab his glasses and check his phone for the time.  
“Ukai, it’s one o’clock in the morning.”  
“I know, I know. I’ll be fast. Don’t worry.”  
Takeda chuckled. “I’m not worried, but you really need to go to sleep. This same thing happened last week with the apples. Fine, go satisfy your midnight cravings. Don’t be gone long.”  
Ukai smiled and pressed a small kiss to Takeda’s forehead. “I won’t. Thanks! I love you.”  
Takeda smiled back before capturing Ukai’s lips in a short kiss.   
“I love you too.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s an angst. I’m sorry lol

Prompt= “You are my sunshine”  
Chapter Text  
It was the middle of July, on that sad, sad day. Ukai has went out to get groceries, and Takeda stayed home to work. It had been a year since they had been married, and their anniversary was a month ago.  
Takeda and Ukai had both struggled with depression, anxiety coming to haunt Takeda more and more each day, but they had always gotten through it together. Until now.  
They were madly in love, a very passionate and happily domestic couple. Everything was great, until today.  
Ukai has left, leaving Takeds alone with his thoughts and inner demons. He could have called Ukai, but he didn’t want to worry him.   
And so, here we are now. Takeda, laying in the bathtub, knife in hand, waiting to plunge it deep into his heart and toss away this miserable life. He held the knife tightly, inches above the spot.  
That was then the door open and Takeda panicked. He quickly sent the knife straight down, missing his heart by centimeters.  
“Ittetsu, I’m home!” Ukai called out lovingly to his husband, before the scent of blood hit his nose, when of course, he panicked.  
“Ittetsu! Where are you?!” He yelled, opening doors and running the halls. He stopped at the bathroom door. The scent was strongest here.  
“Ittetsu?” Ukai slowly opened the door, as his pupils shrunk in fear and shock.  
There lay his husband, knife in his chest, laying in the bathtub, bleeding out slowly. Takeda turned to have him, a small dribble of blood on his chin.  
“Keishin? You’re… you’re here. Home.” Takeda weakly spoke, coughing up small amounts of blood.  
Ukai felt the tears rolling down his cheeks before he acknowledged them fully. “Ittetsu, why? Just why?” Ukai looked at his husband, sobbing softly.  
Takeda kissed his hand. “Because, my love, there are so many people out there better for you than me. I’m done living this… this empty shell of a life. I want to start fresh.”  
Ukai’s breath hitched. “Ittetsu, you were the only one for me. I love you, so, so much, and I’m sorry for ever making you feel not good enough.”  
Takeda coughed, blood splattering Ukai’s shirt. “It’s not you. It’s my own self doubt-” Takeda was cut off by coughing hoarsely again.  
Ukai almost screamed, before Takeda laced their fingers together.   
“It’ll be okay, Keishin. Could, uh… could you keep talking to me? I don’t want to be left alone in my thoughts when I die.”  
Ukai trembled, before sniffling back tears. His voiced cracked as he sang,   
“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make my happy, when skies are grey. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.”  
Takeda hoarsely whispered, “I love you Keishin”, before his eyes closed as he took one last shuttering breath, his hand falling slack and heavy in his widow’s hand.  
Ukai sobbed in anguish, as he left the scene with a heavy heart and a heavier mind.


End file.
